True detective
by JairoMoya
Summary: Una forma de continuar la historia...
1. Caminando por Carcosa

TRUE DETECTIVE: CAMINANDO POR "CARCOSA"

Rust caminaba a través de "Carcosa"... nada parecía tener sentido. Las paredes llenas de palos de punta , los huesos humanos, el olor a muerte... no podía escapar de ese lugar. Llevaba minutos caminando intentando encontrar al "rey". A lo lejos se divisaba la sala de rituales, allí estaba el altar. Sucio, manchado de sangre, se podían observar restos humanos. "El rey amarillo" no podía andar muy lejos, la sangre goteaba aun de las paredes. Pero Rust estaba solo... ¿sería suficiente un hombre para detener a esa bestia sanguinaria? Apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, apuntaba en todas direcciones. Se sentía desprotegido, en cualquier momento podía ser atacado por él... Entonces la vio, estaba escondida detrás de una piedra, agazapada como un conejito. Era la presa y el lobo... el lobo no podía andar muy lejos. Sabía que debía protegerla y estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por ella. Corrió hacia la niña que tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas y la cogió entre sus brazos. La bestia apareció, iba armado con un hacha y se enfureció. No le gustó nada que alguien le arrebatara a su presa. Corrió como un poseso a por Rust. Mientras él cargado con la niña esquivaba palos a un lado y a otro... pero el "rey" conocía muy bien el laberinto, él mismo lo había creado. Y de repente le salió al encuentro. Se plantó delante de ellos y alzó su hacha. Rust pudo escuchar el sonido del acero cortando el viento. Era cuestión de décimas de segundo que el hacha les impactase. Ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar el golpe, le había pillado a contra pie. Pero en ese instante el tiempo se hizo infinito y su mente se volvió tan rápida que podía pensar en cientos de cosas a la vez. Quizá fuera eso lo que la gente cuenta cuando dicen que antes de morir tu vida pasa ante tus ojos. Pero él no estaba viendo su vida, estaba viendo el universo y sintiendo el sentido de las cosas. De una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho. Quizá todo esto le llegaba demasiado tarde, iba a morir y lo sabía, el hacha debía estar a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Pero aún tuvo tiempo, el justo, el suficiente para mirar a la niña a la cara. Era su hija...

Rust Cohle se despertó... una noche más la misma pesadilla.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Viejos amigos

CAPÍTULO 2: VIEJOS AMIGOS.

Rust se levantó empapado en sudor. La pesadilla había terminado... una noche más lo mismo. Sabía que debía hacer algo para cambiar eso. Cogió el teléfono, marcó de memoria. Al otro lado el teléfono sonaba interrumpiendo la calma del silencio.  
-¿Si?-dijo Marty con la voz ronca.  
-Tenemos que volver a Carcosa...  
-¿Qué...? U..un... momento, ¿Rust?  
-Hay que volver Marty, prepárate.  
-¡Oh tío! ¿Sabes la hora que es?  
-Son las cuatro de la mañana, Marty...  
¡Deberías estar durmiendo jodido tarado de los cojones!  
-Yo no duermo.-soltó el humo de su cigarro.- Ya lo sabes... solo sueño y últimamente siempre lo mismo. Se que tenemos que volver. Nos dejamos algo, algo muy importante... aún no se que es, pero me persigue en sueños.  
-Tío somos viejos joder. Estamos fuera de toda esa mierda. Hicimos lo que pudimos, no nos fue del todo mal. Deberías estar satisfecho. ¡Casi nos matan coño!  
-Yo voy a volver y esperaba que vinieses conmigo. Te veo en tu casa dentro de cuatro horas.

Rust colgó el teléfono y preparó sus cosas. Se montó en su vieja furgoneta e inició el camino. Era un regreso, una vuelta a un mundo del que nunca llegó a salir del todo. Tantos años después los dos compañeros, amigos a la fuerza y finalmente camaradas de sangre, se volverían a unir. Para volver a un sitio en el que se dejaron media vida, un sitio que les cambió para siempre. Quizá ese sitio no era nada más que un montón de tierra, piedras y palos de punta... pero para ellos era la muerte y la vida, la luz y la oscuridad, el mal y el bien... lo era todo y no era nada.

Rust circulaba a toda velocidad por la carretera que unía su casa con la de Marty. Él miraba como el paisaje se quedaba atrás, iba solo, no había más coches. Se sintió solo en el mundo, solo en su mundo. Las visiones que habían desaparecido durante años, volvían a aparecer ahora con más fuerza que nunca. Para él eso era una señal clara de que le quedaba algo por hacer... Al fin la casa de Marty se divisaba en el horizonte. Y en la puerta un hombre con la chaqueta al hombro le esperaba.

-¡Eh cabrón! ¿Ir y volver? ¿Me oyes, ir y volver?  
-Si Marty... ir y volver...

La furgoneta arrancó levantando el polvo del camino, un camino que les había vuelto a unir.

Continuará...


	3. El mundo entero es un laberinto

CAPÍTULO 3: EL MUNDO ENTERO ES UN LABERINTO... EL MUNDO ENTERO ES "CARCOSA"

Rust conducía sin pensar. Era como si tomase la dirección que tomase, fuese a acabar en el mismo sitio. Desde que habían partido de casa de Marty, ambos sabían que una fuerza superior a ellos les estaba atrayendo. Marty miraba por la ventanilla del coche, pero no veía pasar el paisaje... sentía como si lo que pasara fuese el tiempo. Era como regresar al pasado, volver a aquel día... Quizá la locura de Rust le estaba empezando a afectar. Pero a cada metro que la vieja furgoneta se acercaba a su destino, más lejos se sentía él de los últimos años de su vida. Lo que sentía era que su vida se paró aquel día y se estaba volviendo a iniciar hoy... en aquel instante, en ese preciso momento, montado en esa furgoneta. Todo lo que pasó entre aquel día y este instante, era solo una sombra en su memoria. Unos años vacíos, faltos de significado. Al final un hombre tiene que abrazar a su destino, puede huir de el por un tiempo... pero Marty sabía que el destino le había encontrado.

Se giró hacia su compañero y lo observó, era como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto de esa forma. Lo veía como un extraño, estaba viejo, deteriorado... pero tenía esa mirada, esa que tantos problemas les trajo en el pasado... y eso le tranquilizó. Ya no tenían nada que perder, quizá tampoco nada que ganar. Pero en una vida falta de sentido... en un mundo que es un laberinto sin salida... ¿qué más da?

La zona estaba acordonada por los viejos cordones policiales. El viento silbaba entre los árboles y zarandeaba el cordón policial como si fuera el péndulo de un reloj marcando el ritmo. El ritmo de sus destinos, la melodía de sus vidas y el final de sus pensamientos...

Había llegado el momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron, buscando la aprobación mutua. Ambos asintieron y Rust levantó el cordón policial con la mano izquierda, mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma con la mano derecha. Estaban de nuevo dentro de Carcosa... aunque la realidad era que nunca habían salido de allí...

Continuará...


	4. En las entrañas de Carcosa

EN LAS ENTRAÑAS DE CARCOSA

Oscuro, húmedo, frío y lleno de polvo... el viento silbaba entre los palos de madera y los zarandeaba. Se colaba entre sus ranuras y emitía sonidos que provocaban escalofríos. Marty miró a Rust y no le hicieron falta las palabras, él le comprendió a la perfección. Pero con otra mirada le respondió lo que Marty ya sabía que le diría.

A pasos cortos iban avanzando... cubriéndose las espaldas mutuamente. Nunca antes se habían sentido tan pequeños, tan débiles... tan insignificantes. Eran como dos átomos surcando el cosmos. Tras cada docena de pasos, Rust cerraba los ojos. Visualizaba constantemente su pesadilla, la cual se había convertido en su mapa particular.

A la derecha, era a la derecha... estaba casi seguro de que era por ahí. Mientras más avanzaban más clara se tornaba la voz. Era como un gorjeo, al principio parecía el viento. Pero ahora no había duda, algo estaba entonando un canto. Aunque a Marty lo que le parecía es que ese sonido no podía ser otra cosa que un reclamo, el reclamo de una bestia... el reclamo del Rey Amarillo.

-¡Hijo de puta! -gruñó Marty por lo bajo. - ¿Qué cojones es esto, Rust? Tengo las pelotas que me asoman por la boca.

-Te dije que algo pasaba... Menos mal que hemos venido. Puede que aún no sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Menos mal? Joder tío, esa cosa no va a dejar que salgamos de aquí... ¡Nos comerá! ¿Qué sabes tú de esto que no me hayas contado? Dime todo lo que sepas o me voy ahora mismo por donde he venido...

-No se nada Marty... nadie sabe nada... uno cree que sabe cosas, pero solo es una ilusión. -Se llevó el dedo a la boca. - Shhhhhhh. Avancemos en silencio.

Habían llegado a una sala circular. El suelo era de tierra rojiza y estaba embarrado en algunas zonas. El olor era inconfundible... a muerte. Delante de ellos se alzaba un altar de palos, estaba manchado completamente de sangre... pero a diferencia del sueño de Rust, la sangre ya estaba seca. Él sabía perfectamente a donde mirar, sabía donde estaba la piedra... ahora solo necesitaba reunir el valor suficiente.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Un solo gesto

**TRUE DETECTIVE** (parte 5): **UN SOLO GESTO**.

Rust Cohle dejó de ser el detective, el hombre de la ley, el defensor de la justicia... para simplemente ser un hombre, un padre... Estaba aterrado, el dolor le encogía el corazón. Se había engañado a sí mismo hasta ese momento. Su único propósito, su única intención, era volver a ver a su hija, como en el sueño. Todo lo demás no tenía importancia ahora... el Rey Amarillo ya no significaba nada, si lo mataba o no... eso ya daba igual. Cambiaría cualquier cosa del mundo por poder volver a verla, tocarla, abrazarla...

Estaba a un gesto de descubrir si ella estaba allí, si los sueños son otras realidades, otros mundos cercanos al nuestro. Solo tenía que girar el cuello y lo descubriría, lo sabría todo. Conocería la verdad, esa verdad que siempre había intuido. Con sus visiones, sus intuiciones y sus locuras. Esa verdad que pasaba desapercibida para el resto y que tanto daño le había causado a él toda su vida. Muchas veces pensó, cuanto mejor sería ser ciego, al menos en esos aspectos.

Su ojo izquierdo se rindió, no fue capaz de seguir soportando aquello... solo fue un movimiento, lento, sutil... pero significaba mucho más. Era el principio del derrumbe, la lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó sobre su arma. El otro ojo siguió el mismo camino... en cambio su garganta decidió cerrarse. Y lo hizo tan fuerte que le parecía tener una soga al cuello. Se sentía tan cobarde... no había movido el cuerpo ni un milímetro. Estaba petrificado, a veces hay momentos en los que un hombre prefiere vivir con la duda que obtener una respuesta. Porque las respuestas son definitivas y las dudas van y vienen...

Cerró ambos ojos muy fuerte, tanto que sintió el dolor en sus pupilas. Dejó que la calma que habita en nuestra propia oscuridad interior le guiara. Y se giró hacía la piedra... Ahora todo era más fácil, solo tenía que abrir los ojos. Y lo hizo, pero no solo en sentido literal, sino que abrió los ojos a la realidad... En aquella piedra no había nadie y él lo sabía desde el principio.

Se derrumbó, sus rodillas se hundieron en el barro y sus ojos se quebraron en cientos de lágrimas. Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza y apoyó la frente en aquella pasta rojiza del suelo. El tiempo se detuvo, cada segundo de sufriendo era una eternidad completa. A su alrededor pasaban cosas, pero todo aquello ya no iba con él... lo veía todo como una vieja película en blanco y negro. Veía aquellas cosas rodeándoles... aquellos seres ataviados con extrañas vestimentas. Una especie de pieles revestidas con plumas y una extraña cornamenta en la cabeza.

A su lado veía a Marty, por los gestos de su cara debía estar vociferando... pero su mente ya estaba muy lejos de allí y no era capaz de escuchar nada.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
